Santa Baby
by TigerLily888
Summary: Sequel to "You've Got Email". It's Christmas and Emily has a surprise gift for Hotch. Written for greengirl82. Oneshot.


**This fic is dedicted to greengirl82. Her prompt was Emily's present to Hotch in the shape of lingerie. Her other prompt is what Hotch gives her, but I won't spoil it here. Oh, and smut of course! So please, mature audiences only.**

**greengirl82, I hope you enjoy this fic. Thanks so much for all our fun conversations and chats, I have really enjoyed them. And all the very best for your family situation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no infringement is intended. Nor do I own the lyrics to 'Santa Baby'.**

* * *

><p>"Finish up your cookie, sweetie, it's going to be a big day tomorrow." Emily smiled at Jack, who was busy stuffing his face with a giant choc-chip, oat and raisin cookie that she had baked earlier today.<p>

The seven-year-old chewed quickly and then swallowed with some difficulty. He was obviously eager to say something and she waited patiently, despite the fact that she was up to the elbows in soap suds washing up the countless pots and pans that Hotch had utilised while cooking his famous lasagne.

"And don't forget, Emily, if I don't go to bed, Santa might not come." Jack looked at her, a small smear of chocolate on his cheek and the crumbs surrounding his mouth causing his cuteness factor to hit an all time high. Emily suppressed the urge to go over and smother him with kisses. When she married Hotch eleven months ago, they had decided that she would move into Hotch's apartment for the time being until they could find a bigger place. She had been worried about the effect her moving in would have on Jack, so the ease with which he had accepted her into his life had stunned her. She adored the little boy and loved him as if he were her own flesh and blood. She also knew without a doubt that he loved her in return.

"That's right. Now have you put out the milk and cookies by the Christmas tree?"

Jack nodded. "Yep, Daddy helped me with the milk. It's all ready." He frowned, the serious look on his face so reminiscent of his father's that she had to bite back a smile. "Emily, we don't have a fireplace, so how's Santa going to come in?"

"I think he'll just come through the window. Santa's magical you know, he knows all sorts of ways into a house because not every house has a fireplace."

"Like ours. And those people in Af-Africa who live in hutches." He had an earnest expression on his face.

Emily bit back a laugh. "Exactly right. And I think you mean huts, Jack."

"Oh yeah, huts." He picked up his glass of milk and gulped it down. "I'm done!" Hopping off the chair, he took his plate and glass and brought it to Emily, who thanked him.

"Now off to brush your teeth, then Daddy will come read you a bedtime story, okay?"

"Awww! Why can't you read for me tonight, Emily?" Jack looked crestfallen.

"I have to wash up, sweetie. Dad cooked dinner so I get washing up duties. That's the deal we made." Unfortunately, while making that deal, she had forgotten about Hotch's tendency to use every major utensil in the kitchen when he cooked. And he had _conveniently_ overlooked reminding her.

"Come on, buddy. Bed time for you."

They both looked up at the familiar voice to see Hotch in the doorway. As always, her heart orchestrated a little leap when she saw her husband. He was dressed in a dark brown jumper and a pair of his favourite jeans which were so worn that they hugged him in all the right areas. Which was why they were also_ her_ favourite jeans. On him, that is. The clincher was his bare feet and reading glasses. Damn, he looked good. The fact that he was also holding their new baby in one arm only added to his sexiness. She felt a tingle run through her when she contemplated the gift she had in store for him.

"She's not asleep yet?" She craned her head, trying to see the infant's face.

Hotch walked over obligingly. They both gazed upon the precious miracle which was their daughter. Soft, glossy black curls covered her head and her dark lashes lay on her pink cheeks. She was sucking her lower lip, and a small frown adorned her forehead, making Emily smile. Grace was a carbon copy of herself, down to her tiny little dimples. Well, except for the frown. That was all Hotch. She bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the baby's forehead, breathing in her sweet baby smell. Grace yawned sleepily, her little mouth opening in a perfect O and Emily felt her heart swell with love.

"Good night gorgeous girl. Be nice to mom and dad and sleep for a few hours, please?"

She exchanged a smile with Hotch. Grace was six weeks old and hadn't yet slept for more than two hours at a time, until last night when she had slept for a marathon five hours. Exhausted, Emily had only been woken up by the ache in her overfull breasts. Panicked, she had immediately rushed to check on the baby to find her sleeping peacefully. That uninterrupted stretch of sleep had done wonders for Emily's sleep-deprived body, not to mention libido, so she was crossing her fingers that they would have another night like last night.

Hotch turned around to leave but had taken no more than a step when Emily called out.

"Aaron, you forgot something."

He turned back to her, a frown on his face. "I did?"

She didn't answer, just pointed a soapy finger towards her mouth.

His frown disappeared and he smiled, giving her a glimpse of his dimples just before his lips met hers. She playfully ran her tongue lightly over his bottom lip just before he pulled away and was gratified to hear his surprised inhalation.

"Emily Hotchner," he growled. "Don't write checks your body can't afford to cash."

"Sorry," she murmured, completely unapologetic. "Once you get Gracie down, go and sit on the lounge and wait for me. I've got your Christmas present for you."

He cocked an eyebrow. "I thought we were doing presents tomorrow"

"I just want to give you this one tonight. You'll have another one to open tomorrow."

"Wait, it's not a blow up doll, is it? Because that's really not my kind of thing." His mouth twitched at the way her eyes narrowed. "I might say yes to a Playboy magazine, though, seeing that you're still indisposed." Hotch's eyes twinkled.

"Haha, very funny. Now go put Gracie to bed before I decide not to give you your present tonight."

"I'm going, I'm going." He laughed as he backed away. When he reached the doorway, he called out softly, "I can't wait to see what you got me."

Emily smiled as she turned back to the pot she was scrubbing. "Neither can I," she murmured. "Neither can I."

* * *

><p>Hotch was idly flipping through an old magazine when he saw a flash of red out of the corner of his eye, and looked up to see Emily bent down over their ipod dock. His eyes started to move back to the magazine when he froze, then did a classic double take. The first thing he saw were the red, lace-edged stockings which were attached to a pair of red suspenders that disappeared under something that resembled Santa's coat, including a black belt. When she straightened up and faced him, he saw that she was also wearing something else. A santa hat that was positioned at a jaunty angle over her wavy hair.<p>

She was gorgeous. He felt his sex-starved body leap to full attention at the suggestive picture she presented. Damn, if this was how he felt before anything even happened, there was a very distinct possibility he would disgrace himself before the finale, whatever that was.

"Ready for your present?"

Hotch was still too stunned by the sight before him to answer, only just managing a nod. Emily pressed a button on the remote control in her hand before dropping it on the coffee table behind her. She came up and stood in front of him, giving him a sultry smile just as the song starts. Eartha Kitt's voice purred its way through the speakers and Emily started to sway to the music.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, _

_For me._

"A sable?" she mouthed.

Hotch shook his head, smiling at his beautiful wife dancing before him. He was one lucky bastard.

_I've been an awful good girl,_

Emily took off her santa hat off and threw it into his lap.

_Santa baby, _

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

She did a slow turn, wiggling her bottom slightly when her back was to him. He wondered how long he would last before he leapt onto this altogether too beautiful woman. She had completed her 360 rotation and was facing him again.

_Santa baby, 54 convertible too, _

_Light blue._

"Convertible?" Emily gave him a pleading look as she lifted her arms upwards and moved her hips sinuously.

"No," he managed to mouth back, thoroughly enjoying this show that she was treating him to. He wondered how far she was going to go.

_I'll wait up for you dear,_

She pulled her belt off, dropping it to the floor, smiling at him mischievously while holding her coat closed with one hand, still dancing along with the song.

_Santa baby, _

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Think of all the fun I've missed,_  
><em>Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,<em>

"You know it's true." This time she called out as she twirled around and he pretended to frown angrily at her. She laughed out loud.

_Next year I could be oh, so good,_

Emily winked. "You know how good I am!" she interjected. Hotch grinned at her.

_If you'd check off my Christmas list._

_Santa_ _honey_,

_I wanna yacht and really that's not _

_A lot,_

"Yacht?" she mouthed to him, pouting when he shook his head. She turned around so that her back was facing him, her coat dropping down until it was caught by her elbows. She kept it there for a second, then let the coat fall onto the floor. Hotch sucked in a breath, feeling his pants tighten when he saw the red baby doll chiffon negligee she was wearing. Emily bent over, offering him a view of the red thong which left nothing to the imagination, her actions belying the next line of the song.

_I've been an angel all year,  
>Santa baby, <em>

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

She turned around and walked up to him, putting a stocking clad foot on his thigh. Hotch almost swallowed his tongue when he realised that the negligee was practically see-through, her dusky nipples outlined in sheer relief by the material.

_Santa cutie, there's one thing that I really need _

_The deed.  
>To a platinum mine,<em>

"How about a mine?" she murmured as she unclipped her stocking and rolled it smoothly down her her slim leg.

"Sorry," he choked out, eyes riveted to the smooth skin of her thigh. He was reaching out to touch her when she dropped her leg back down and tossed the stocking to one side.

_Santa cutie, _

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

She propped her other foot on his thigh and repeated her actions. This time he slid his hand up her thigh, hearing her smother a gasp.

_Santa baby, fill my stocking with a rolex, _

_And checks._

"Checks?" she asked breathlessly as she pulled back a split second before he reached his intended destination.

He had to laugh at her single-minded focus on the task at hand. Even one such as a striptease. He loved this reminder of how much they had in common. "Uh uh, I don't think so." She frowned at him.

_Sign your 'X' on the line,  
>Santa baby, <em>

_And hurry down the chimney tonight._

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
>With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,<em>

"Tiffany's?" She mouthed, her movements slow and sensuous as she pushed her suspender belt down her thighs.

"We'll see," he said, amused when her eyebrows rose. The wiggle of her bottom was driving him insane and he had to dig his fingernails into his palm to stop himself from grabbing her and jerking her into his lap.

_I really do believe in you,  
>Let's see if you believe in me.<em>

He held his breath when she hooked her thumbs into the single band on the sides of her thong, swaying for a few beats. Then in a one swift move, the thong dropped to the floor. Hotch groaned, his manhood jerking into full attention at the sight of dark shadow between her thighs.

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, _

_A ring._

He was in such a state of arousal that he almost didn't hear her ask for a ring, her voice playful.

"Let's talk about that later," he said. He jerked her down onto his lap and, cupping his hand behind her head, drew her down for a hard kiss. He barely heard the rest of the song as he reacquainted himself with the taste and textures of his wife.

_I don't mean on the phone,  
>Santa baby, <em>

_And hurry down the chimney tonight,  
><em>_Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
>Hurry down the chimney tonight<em>

* * *

><p>Emily moaned into Hotch's mouth when she felt the steely ridge of his erection press into the sensitive groove between her thighs. She hadn't realised how much she missed the physical contact with his body or the spine tingling sensuality that kissing him always brought her. As their tongues tangled, he slid his hands down her back and cupped her bottom, pulling her even tighter against him, eliciting another moan from her. She slid her fingers into his hair and nipped his bottom lip lightly with her teeth.<p>

Making a sound deep in his throat, Hotch pulled away and looked at her with a heat in his eyes so intense that she felt scorched by it. Holding her gaze, he slowly drew the fingers of one hand lightly down the base of her spine and then further down into the crease of her buttocks. Emily's breath hitched in her throat and her hands dropped onto his shoulders, clutching him tightly when he ran his middle further down until it met wetness.

"Lift up," said Hotch. His deep voice sent a shiver through her and she started to obey, unable to tear her eyes away from his. His finger dipped playfully into her, bringing her suddenly to her senses. This wasn't what she had in mind. At least, not yet. She climbed off his lap and held her hand out to him.

Hotch put his hand in hers and stood up, uttering a surprised "What.." when she yanked at his hand, leading him towards the direction of the stairs. A number of seconds later she shut the bedroom door behind her, catching the widening of his eyes when she locked it with a deliberate motion. She walked up to him and looking straight into his eyes, started to unbutton his jeans.

"Emily, are you … are we ..." She grinned, loving the fact that her normally controlled, completely unflappable Unit Chief was fumbling for words. Although that might have something to do with the fact that she had just pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs.

"Yes, we are. Dr Smith gave me the all clear today." She sank to her knees, her attention immediately zeroing on the part of him that was pointing eagerly towards her. She encircled his erection with her hand, hearing Hotch hiss out her name. She pumped her hand up and down several times, hearing a soft thud above her. She glanced up to see that he had braced his hand on the wall next to him, his eyes glittering with passion as he stared down at her. Taking advantage of this, she gave him the most sensual look she could muster and drew his hard length into her mouth. She observed as he grimaced in pleasure, his nostrils flaring when she sucked gently. She rubbed her tongue on the underside of his penis, then ran it lightly over the sensitive ridge. His hips bucked before he caught himself. She smiled inwardly, always the gentleman, even in the throes of passion. Because he was definitely in the throes of passion, judging by his elevated breathing rate and the tension in his thighs. They hadn't made love in almost five months, so she knew it won't take much to push him over the edge. She settled in and started drawing on him in earnest, reaching down with her right hand to cup his heavy sacs and massaging them gently.

"Emily," Hotch muttered. He was warning her that he was close. At that she redoubled her efforts, sucking faster and harder, moving her hand up to grasp the lower part of his shaft to add to the sensation. Seconds later he bit out a low curse as he flooded her mouth with his release; once, twice, three times. She swallowed as quickly as she could, hearing him panting above her as if he had just run the 100 metre dash.

Emily stood up slowly and moved towards their bed. She was just about to lift the red baby doll negligee with its white fur trimming when Hotch stops her.

"Leave it on," he commanded. "Get on the bed, Emily."

Helpless to disobey, she climbed onto the bed, her eyes watching him as he kicked off his jeans and underwear, then pulled off his jumper in one swift motion. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, his hard chest pressing against her as their mouths mated hungrily. He moved further down her body until his head drew level with her groin. He pushed her legs apart and without further ado, tapped lightly on her clit with one finger. Emily's body jerked at the contact, shards of pleasure stabbing through her entire body and she bit her lip to stifle a moan. Hotch dipped his finger in the moisture that bathed the entrance to her body then, touching her swollen nub, started to rub it firmly and quickly.

She grasped the coverlet in both hands, holding tight as she felt the familiar tension coil tight in the base of her abdomen. Higher and higher she climbed, feeling her extremities tingle with the onset of orgasm. Hotch suddenly switched tactics, thrusting two fingers into her moist channel and making her cry out in surprise and pleasure. He pumped his broad fingers into her and then he started to massage her clit with his tongue.

"A..a..ron," she keened, pushing her hips up towards him, wanting, no, _needing_ more. He must have heard the plea in her voice, because he added an additional finger, filling her to bursting and flicked her sensitive bud with lightning fast strokes. Emily fell over the edge with a low moan, her body arching off their bed as the waves of her climax pounded over her, the pleasure so intense it bordered on pain.

Even as she lay there, fighting to recover her breath, Hotch reared up over her, hooking her knees in his arms and drew them upwards. That was all the warning she received before he entered her heated core in one firm stroke. She tightened around him reflexively, hearing his muttered expletive. She slipped her arms around him, holding him tight while his hips pistoned into her. She closed her eyes, hearing the sound of his heavy breaths and of flesh meeting flesh. His back was slippery with perspiration and he grunted as he thrust. He smelt of citrus cologne, male sweat and Hotch. To her surprise, the bombardment of her senses sparked a fresh wave of arousal, despite her recent orgasm.

"Ohh … please, Aaron, harder, I need you deeper." At that, Hotch pulled out of her suddenly and flipped her over onto her stomach. Emily only had time to draw a breath before he pushed her up onto her knees and shoved his iron hard shaft into her again. She held on to the coverlet in dear life, her body juddering from the impact of his thrusts. He bent further over her and she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out when he touched her over sensitised clit.

"Aaron," she protested, trying to arch away from his finger.

"Shh..." he whispered softly. His touch was feather-light, completely at odds with the determined thrust of his hips as he sank his penis so deep it was almost uncomfortable.

Emily pushed her face into their pillow, finally allowing herself to scream as another violent climax tore through her. He emitted a deep growl and push himself deep, holding still as he spurted jet after jet of semen into her. She collapsed onto the bed, her knees and thighs feeling like jelly and he dropped down next to her, drawing her against him. She snuggled her head on his shoulder, resting her hand on his chest. They lay there for a while, as their heart rates slowed down.

"That was, hands down, the best Christmas present I've ever had," Hotch murmured. "Although it could very well also be my last."

Emily grinned at the dry note in his voice. "You're welcome. So, I gather you liked the striptease then?"

"I almost made love to you on the couch, uncaring of the fact that Jack might have walked in on us. _ That _would have done wonders for my 'ho ho ho'."

Emily couldn't prevent a giggle from escaping. "Lucky for me you manage to maintain your 'ho ho ho', honey. Although I wasn't being altogether altruistic in giving you your 'gift', seeing that you always aim to please."

"I'm tempted to make a bad joke about aiming and pleasing, but I think we'll get enough bad jokes in the Christmas crackers tomorrow." He shifted away from her and leaned over to open the drawer in the night stand.

Emily flipped onto her back. "I wonder if there's like a Department of Bad Jokes where all the employees sit around and think up really cheesy jokes to go into Christmas crackers. Because I could _so_ work for the DBJ," she said idly.

"Going by your stellar performance earlier, I think you'd be much more suited to a position at the other DBJ. You know, the Department of Blow Jobs." Hotch came back to her side just in time to receive a playful swat on his gluteus maximus. "Ouch! That was a compliment." He frowned at her.

Emily didn't notice though, because she had just caught sight of a familiar light blue box. _Oh my._ "What's that?"

"Oh, this?" Hotch's tone was nonchalant, as if holding a jewellery box in his hand was a normal every day occurrence. "Just a little something I picked up at the last minute."

She sat up and he gave it to her. Holding her breath, she flipped the lid of the box open and gasped. "Oh, Aaron!" Sitting in the box was a white gold ring, channel set with a row of diamonds. It was dazzlingly beautiful.

Speechless, she could only watch as Hotch removed it from the box and, taking her left hand, slipped it onto her fourth finger. She knew it would perfectly match her engagement ring, which she had temporarily put away for fear of scratching the baby.

"Do you like it?" At his question, she reluctantly dragged her eyes away from the ring to look at him.

"I _love_ it." She glanced back at it again in wonderment. "Wait, you didn't spend too much, did you?"

He smiled. "It was worth every penny. Besides, you never got a proper wedding band in all the rush. I was going to wait for tomorrow to give it to you, but since you gave me my present tonight, I thought I'd give you yours."

"Thank you for the ring, Aaron." Emily leant over and kissed him. "Your present is so much better than mine."

"I respectfully disagree, Mrs Hotchner." He tugged on her hand until she scooted across and sat on his lap. His eyes twinkled and a small smile played about his mouth. "But if you could hurry down my chimney tonight just one more time, I can call us even."

Emily was still laughing when Hotch covered her mouth with his. And as they shared a kiss full of love and laughter, she knew that this first Christmas with a family of their very own would only be the first of many more happy Christmases to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all! Reviews are love!<strong>


End file.
